poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas
This is the transcript of The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Hiro Helps Out. episode starts with the intro and the title "The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Hiro Helps Out" appears then pans down to Percy and Edward puffing down the main line Narrator: Hiro Helps Out. The engines on the Island of Sodor like to be busy. They heave and haul, they huff and puff and most of all, they like to please the Fat Controller. scene changes to Hiro and the Irelanders puffing into Knapford Station Narrator: One morning, Hiro and the Irelanders chuffed into Knapford Station. whistles Narrator: There was hustle and bustle, noise and steam. It was another busy day at Knapford. Connor Lacey: What a nice day here at Knapford. Twilight Sparkle: I agree. Everything is so busy here. Marco Polo: I can see that, Twilight. I wonder what are we going to do on Sodor today. Shi La Won: Beats me, Marco. But I can't wait to do something today, especially with Hiro. (She smiles at him) Fu Fu: (chitters) Hiro: Me too as well, Shi La. Maisie Lockwood: Pardon me for asking but how long have you two been friends? Shi La Won: We've been friends for a long time, Maisie. When I used to live in China and Hiro used to live in Japan before he moved to Sodor to work here. Hiro: We've been together when she used to live at an orphanage. While I was here, I broke down and left on a siding for years, til Thomas, Connor, Shi La and the Irelanders found me there and help restore me to my former glory and be Master of the Railway once again. Maisie Lockwood: Wow. Shi La Won: But when Hiro grew homesick, he went back home to Japan and during our adventures around the world, I've missed him terribly and worries that he forgot about me. (she looks down sadly, remembering) Hiro: But, Shi La, I haven't forgotten you. I've written you letters to show that I've missed you too. I will never forget my oldest friend. Aviva Corcovado: That's exactly what Koki and I told her when she was sad about missing you. Koki: Yeah. We've been good sister figures to her. Hiro: I'm sure you are. Shi La Won: (smiles) Thanks, Hiro. (to Maisie) Anyway, Hiro and I reunited when he comes back here to help with the summer visitors and I am very happy to see him again after so long. Hiro: And I've been given a welcome party here for my return and I told Thomas, Connor, Shi La and everyone here that being with my friends is the biggest present of all and that there is nothing more special than that. Fireman Sam: And so you see, Maisie, Hiro and Shi La has a very good friendship with each other. Maisie Lockwood: Oh, I see. (to Hiro) I'm very glad to get to know you more, Hiro. Hiro: (chuckles) Thank you, Maisie. You're such a sweet girl, despite your origins as a clone. smiles just as The Fat Controller arrives but without his top hat Narrator: Then The Fat Controller hurried onto the platform, without his hat. Hiro and the Irelanders gasped. Irelanders: (gasp) Hiro: (gasps) Sir! Good morning, sir. I hope today finds you well, sir. The Fat Controller: Today finds me with much too much to do, Hiro. That's how today finds me. Violet Parr: Oh, I see. Guess some days can be frantic for important people I suppose. Hiro: We can see, sir. Fat Controller closes his watch and saw Hiro and the Irelanders looking at his bald head The Fat Controller: What are you all staring at, everyone? Hiro: Nothing, sir. Station Officer Steele: Well, err, just your hat, sir. Fat Controller look up and put a hand to his head, realizing that he is right, much to his embarrassment The Fat Controller: Excuse me. heads off Marco Polo: Well, this is awkward. Kim Possible: Yeah. It sure is. Norman Price: We never would have guessed that he's bald. Dilys Price: Norman! Lightning McQueen: It's not nice to say things like that. Dusty Crophopper: Yeah, if The Fat Controller heard that, he'd be very cross. Norman Price: Sorry. puff up next to Hiro Narrator: Edward puff up. Edward: Hello, everyone. You all look worried. Fat Controller walk up, wearing his top hat, much to Hiro's relief Hiro: Not at all. The Mask: No, of course not. Raven Queen: Nothing to worry about, Edward. Narrator: Then there was trouble. Fat Controller is looking at his watch and bumps into a trolley, knocking baggage off it Fluttershy: Oh, my goodness. Edward: Blistering boilers! In all my long years, I've never seen that before. Spud the Scarecrow: Yeah, guess he can do funny stuff as well like a clown. (laughs) Maisie Lockwood: It's nothing to laugh at, Spud. Mewtwo: (using his physic powers to help put the baggage back on the trolley) There. That'II do it. The Fat Controller: (clearing his throat, flustered) Narrator: Hiro was worried for the Fat Controller. Hiro: Sir? Can we help you, sir? The Fat Controller: It's a very busy day, Hiro. I have to visit the Thin Controller. I must talk with him about the railways. Narrator: Hiro knew this was important. Hiro: We'd understand, sir. Connor Lacey: We hope that your meeting goes well, sir. The Fat Controller: I must be away from Knpaford. Hiro: Of course, sir. Fat Controller look at his watch and bumps into the stationmaster, making them fall to the floor Irelanders: (gasp) Narrator: Now Edward was worried. Edward: Sir? The Fat Controller: Not now, Edward. walked off Elvis Cridlington: Looks like today got him so flustered that he keeps bumping into people. Chris Kratt: Yeah. It really is very busy for him today. Martin Kratt: Man, it could really stress him out if he's not careful. Narrator: Edward was still worried. Maisie Lockwood: What's wrong, Edward? Edward: I have to pick up visitors from Brendam Docks. I don't know where to take them. Rarity: Oh dear. This is a problem. Melody: Well, we can't disturb the Fat Controller while he's having his meeting with the Thin Controller. Tip: Then how are we gonna help Edward with his job? Dash: I don't know. Narrator: Hiro didn't know where the visitors should go either, but he didn't want to bother the Fat Controller. Then an idea flew into his funnel. Hiro: Take them to the hills, Edward. They will enjoy the hills. Narrator: So Edward puffed away to Brendam Docks and the hills. Hiro felt happy. He was Master of the Railway as he like to be. Shi La Won: Well, that sorted it out. Fu Fu: (chitters) Connor Lacey: But is it the right idea to give Edward orders to go somewhere, Hiro? Hiro: I'm sure, Connor. We cannot bother The Fat Controller during his meeting and that Edward doesn't know where to take the visitors so I was helping him out. I am Master of the Railway after all. Applejack: You do have a bit of a point there, partner. Fireman Sam: Still, I'm not sure if that's a very good idea. Mater: Well, we can't have Edward not doing his job and upsetting The Fat Controller. Chug: Yeah. He'II be pleased that we've helped Edward out. Fireman Sam: (seeing that everyone's got a point and decides not to argue) Alright, if you say so. Connor Lacey: We might as well get going. Irelanders climb aboard Hiro and set off. The scene changes to them approaching Thomas at a water tower Narrator: Hiro and the Irelanders puffed up to the water tower. Thomas was there. He was taking on water. Hiro: Hello, Thomas. Thomas: Hello, Hiro. Connor Lacey: How are you doing today, Thomas? Thomas: I'm fine, thank you, Connor. Maisie Lockwood: Where are you going to, Thomas? Thomas: To Knapford. I must ask The Fat Controller where to take these crates of benches and tables. Rainbow Dash: I see. Where would they need benches and tables for? Thomas: I don't know, Rainbow Dash. That's why I wanted to ask the Fat Controller so that I'II know where to take them. Narrator: Hiro and the Irelanders still didn't want to bother the Fat Controller. Hiro: The Fat Controller is busy now, Thomas. He'II tell you where to go later. Shi La Won: Hmm. So, perhaps while you wait, you can visit your friend, Farmer Trotter and his pigs. smiles and puffs off Narrator: So Thomas chuff cheerfully away to Farmer Trotter's farm. Luigi Bellini: Now Thomas will have something to do while he waits. James Jones: Yes, Luigi, but I'm not so sure about this. Sarah Jones: Don't be a baby, James. It'II be fine. We're helping The Fat Controller out. Spike: Yeah. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. Jimmy Z: I hope so. Narrator: Hiro was happy. He was helping The Fat Controller. whistles and puffs off with the Irelanders. Later on, they saw Percy at a junction Narrator: Hiro and the Irelanders steam up to a junction. Percy was there. He had a flatbed full of quacking ducks. Hiro: Hello, Percy. How are you? Narrator: Percy was worried. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Something the matter, Percy? Percy: Hello, everyone. These ducks are very noisy. They want to go swimming. Fluttershy: (looking at the crates) Aww, the poor ducks are getting fed up with sitting in their crates all day. Percy: I know, Fluttershy. I have to find The Fat Controller. He will tell me where I must take them for a swim. Narrator: Hiro and The Irelanders still didn't want to bother The Fat Controller. Connor Lacey: The Fat Controller is busy right now at the moment, Percy. Bronwyn Jones: Why don't you take the ducks to the Fenland? They'II love it there. Percy: Thank you, Bronwyn. puffs off Fluttershy: Now the ducks will have a nice place to swim. (giggles happily) Mewtwo: Yes, Fluttershy. At least we'd taken care of everything here. Finn McMissile: He's right. Perhaps later on, we can check to see if The Fat Controller is finished with his meeting so that we can tell him that we've taken care of the engines' jobs. Marco Polo: He's right. His meeting can be finished later on. Penny Morris: Let's go. Narrator: Hiro was happy. Helping The Fat Controller was the best job he had ever had. whistles and puffs off. Later Narrator: Hiro and The Irelanders huff happily to a crossing. Jack Skellington: (sighs) Everything's all sorted. What can go wrong? barks Good Fairy: What is it, Zero? Luigi Bellini: (seeing what Zero saw) Uh-oh. Guys, look! look to see the Fat Controller standing the road next to the crossing Narrator: The Fat Controller was there. Koki: Uh-oh. Spud The Scarecrow: Oh, hello, sir. What's the matter? The Fat Controller: Irelanders and Hiro, while I was with The Thin Controller, I heard worrying news. Farmer McColl is waiting for his ducks, there are no tables or benches for the concert at teatime and Edward is late for a concert at the Town Hall! Hiro: (gasps) Irelanders: (gasps) Narrator: Hiro and the Irelanders gasp. The Fat Controller was cross. The Fat Controller was cross with them and it was all their fault. Hiro felt worse than ever. He had been Master of the Railway and now he was Master of the Muddle. Shi La Won: Oh dear. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Fu Fu: (chitters) Fireman Sam: I told you so. Hiro: I'm sorry, sir. I'm very sorry, sir. We knew you're very busy. I wanted to help so we told the engines what to do. Connor Lacey: You see, we didn't want to bother you during your meeting, sir. The Fat Controller: (gasp) Narrator: The Fat Controller gasped. The Fat Controller: You all didn't want to bother me? I am controller of the railway. Nothing is more important to me than my engines being really useful. Narrator: Hiro gulped. Hiro: We know that now, sir. I'm not Master of the Railway. I'm Master of the Muddle. Shi La Won: (putting a hand on Hiro's buffer) Oh, Hiro. I'm sorry you got into trouble. Hiro: It's not your fault, Shi La. It's mine. I should have known better than to give the engines orders and not bothering Sir Topham Hatt. Fu Fu: (chitters) The Mask: But at least you have good intentions. Twilight Sparkle: The Mask's right. You did what you could to help. Fireman Sam: But now we know that the Fat Controller didn't care if we bothered him or not because what matters is that his engines get their jobs done on time. Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Yeah. I can't believe we didn't see that until now. Connor Lacey: Yeah. (to The Fat Controller) We're really sorry for causing all this trouble, sir. From now on, we'II always remember that you don't care about being bothered during important matters when we tell you about things. Hiro: We can put this right. Please give us time. Narrator: And Hiro and The Irelanders wheeshed quickly away. scene changes to Hiro and the Irelanders arriving at the hills where Edward and the visitors are enjoying themselves Narrator: Hiro and The Irelanders found Edward in the hills. Edward: Hello, everyone. My visitors are very happy. Hiro: Good, Edward, but now you must take the visitors to Knapford Station. The Fat Controller will give you your orders. Edward: I thought we weren't to bother The Fat Controller, Hiro. Hiro: I was wrong, Edward. The Fat Controller didn't want that at all. Adrien/Cat Noir: Yeah. So you'd better get to Knapford asap while we get Thomas and Percy. Narrator: And Hiro steam swiftly away. scene changes to Hiro and the Irelanders found Thomas at Farmer Trotter's pig farm Narrator: Hiro whooshed up to Farmer Trotter's farm. Hiro: Hello, Thomas. Thomas: Hello, everyone. I'm having a wonderful time with the piglets. Applejack: We're glad to hear it, Thomas. I bet you catch up with the piglet who's named after you. Thomas: I sure did. Maisie Lockwood: Last time we saw him is when he was born along with his brothers and sisters. Fireman Sam: Indeed. But right now Thomas, you need to head to Knapford Station ASAP. Sir Topham Hatt will give you your orders. Thomas: I thought we weren't to bother The Fat Controller, Sam. Shi La Won: Well, that's where you're wrong, Thomas. We were wrong to give you different instructions. The Fat Controller didn't care if he was bothered or not. Fu Fu: (chitters) Hiro: We were wrong, Thomas. The Fat Controller didn't want that at all. Thomas: Bye, everyone. Hiro and the Irelanders set off in different directions. The scene changes to Hiro and The Irelanders arriving at the Fenland track where Percy is watching the ducks swimming Narrator: Hiro clickety-clack onto the Fenland track. Percy was there. The ducks was swimming happily. Hiro: Hello, Percy. Percy: Hello, everyone. The ducks are very happy. look at the ducks as they swim and quack with happiness Ducks: (quacking) Fluttershy: Aww, I'm so glad they're feeling much happier. Kim Possible: Me too, Flutters. (to Percy) Percy, you need to take the ducks to Knapford Station right away. The Fat Controller has finished his meeting and now has orders for you. Percy: I thought we weren't to bother The Fat Controller. Maisie Lockwood: We were wrong, Percy. He didn't care if he was bothered or not. What's important to him that his engines are being really useful. Hiro: Maisie's right. The Fat Controller didn't want that at all. Percy: But how can I get the ducks back into their crates? Spud The Scarecrow: Maybe I can scare them to their crates since I'm a scarecrow who can scare birds. Fluttershy: Well, perhaps I can ask them to fly into their crates since I can talk to animals. Hiro: I will help you, Percy. whistles Narrator: Hiro blew his whistle. It sounded like a duck quacking. The ducks flapped and flew into their crates. ducks flew out of the pond and into their crates. Hiro whistles two times before finishing Shi La Won: (surprised) Wow, Hiro. I didn't know you could do that. Connor Lacey: Wow. That was cool. Jimmy Z: Yeah. That's one way to get a creature over here. Fluttershy: Yes, Jimmy. Engines can be helpful to animals after all. Sparky: Yep. They sure can with their way with animals. Percy: Thank you, Hiro. two engines and the Irelanders steamed off to Knapford. Later Narrator: Later, The Fat Controller had given his orders to the engines. The Fat Controller: Now, you all know what you have to do. Chuff away and be really useful. Percy and Edward puffs off to do their jobs. Hiro and the Irelanders remained with the Fat Controller Narrator: Hiro puff forward. Hiro: And should we do, sir? The Fat Controller: You, Hiro, along with The Irelanders, will do what you have always done. You will be Helpful Hiro, helping me. Connor Lacey: Thank you, sir. Shi La Won: I'm glad that we help Hiro put everything right for Sir Topham Hatt. Fu Fu: (chitters) Marco Polo: So do we, Shi La. Twilight Sparkle: I think that we've learned something from Hiro today. Mack: And what's that? Twilight Sparkle: We've learned that even though the Fat Controller is busy with things, it's always best to seek advice instead of taking matters into your own hands or buffers in Hiro's case, especially when someone doesn't mind being bothered during whatever he's doing. Connor Lacey: I agree, Twilight. Hiro: Guess even The Master of the Railway can learn things. Shi La Won: That's true, Hiro. Learning from their mistakes and experiences is part of being a master. Fu Fu: (chitters) Maisie Lockwood: Did Hiro teach you that? Shi La Won: Yeah, Maisie. During when he used to live in Japan. Fireman Sam: Now we know that even if we tell The Fat Controller something during his busy stuff, he won't mind being bothered. Aviva Corcovado: Sam's right. (to Shi La) You're really lucky to have Hiro as a friend, Shi La. Shi La Won: I know, Aviva. Because after all, he is my BJFF. Best Japanese Friend Forever. Fu Fu: (chitters) Marco Polo: Very true, Shi La and who knows what adventures lie in store for us and Hiro next on Sodor? Connor Lacey: Guess we'll just have to wait and see, Marco. Narrator: And nothing could have made Hiro happier. clouds the screen then clear away to show Connor and Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds Connor Lacey: Well, Hiro has learned that even though the Fat Controller was busy, he should have asked for advice instead of taking matters into his own buffers. Thomas: That's the end of "The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas & Friends Season 13", folks, but stay tuned as The Irelanders and I traveled to Misty Island in "The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Misty Island Rescue" which is coming up next. Connor Lacey: See you on Sodor! waves while Thomas whistles as the screen fades to black Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:The Irelanders' Adventures Series